1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a mobile phone and, more particularly, to a mobile phone able to acquire targeted messages according to use characteristics and message acquisition method adapted for the mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phone users often receive a lot of unwanted short-messages and advertisements. A spam manager to filter the junk short-messages and advertisements may be used. However, the spam manager may filter out wanted messages from favored service providers.
Therefore, what is needed is a mobile phone to overcome the described shortcoming.